


Fighting For Survival (Gon x Killua)(on hold)

by Yianime1998



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianime1998/pseuds/Yianime1998
Summary: The war has become a war zone, its everyone for themselves, and there is no trust in the world.Killua life changed when he meets a group of people and found trust, love, and hope once again.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is my second book made and I'm really excited for it! Also if anyone is curious I have a Wattpad account were I also post my story at. 
> 
> Just follow: Yianime
> 
> Also yes I dicided to post this new book early than expected because I really want to get it started.

Life can be so cruel   
Life can break and destroy what it wants  
Life can take away everything in a heartbeat   
Life is like a bomb ready to explode and take away   
Life is a living hell  
A hell you have to live  
A hell you have to suffer  
You never know what can happen next  
You can't prevent what happens next  
What happens, happens  
There is no more peace  
There is no more beauty  
There is no more love  
There is no more relationship   
There is no more trust  
All there is only dust, blood, fire, and a ruin world  
A world that maybe destroyed forever   
A world that may not return   
A world that will forever stay at war  
There is only war  
There is only death  
There is only destruction   
You can't change what has happen to this world  
You can only kill for survival   
You can't trust anyone  
You can't trust yourself   
All you can do is   
Fight for survival

Killua looked out of his window looking out towards the street of people, that have guns. There has been so much he has been through, lost everything he has in a heartbeat. 

He can no longer feel safe or sheltered. Only pain and destruction is what he feels every day. No matter what he trys distracting himself but it seems like that doesn't work. 

The world that was once peaceful and full of love, shelter, and trust, was now replaced by death and destruction. 

He only feels sadness for the loss of family and friends. He has been alive for 18 years and has lost everything at 16. 

When he was 16 that's when the world around him changed in the matter of hours. The caused was an assassination of all leaders and governments all around the world. 

No one and I mean no one knows who did it. Everyone thinks that it was a famous guy name Mon, who hated the government and leaders. 

But turns out the guy was part of the world wide meeting. So the whole assassination is a mystery. 

In reality who cares what happens at this point the world is dead, there is no one but the people who are fighting to survive. 

Killua has been alone since 16 and has killed more people than he can count. Honestly he gave up on counting on how many he killed. 

The reason for his many kills was that the world being a war zone, of people around him. If only people could've found another way to deal with the problem maybe he would live the way he was living before hell broke out. 

Now he is locked up in a room, with no family nor friends to talk or comfort him. 

Killua sighs as the memories of the past comes back to him. Fresh tears roll down his pale cheeks, but whips them, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts of the pass. 

He doesn't need to think about the pass right now but only the future ahead. 

A future he doesn't want to live. He always wanted to end his life but he can't. There is somthing holding him back but doesn't know what it is. 

He assumed that maybe the world will go back to normal, so it's preventing his death. Sadly that's not going to happen. The world is far gone and will never return untile humans are whipped out. 

Killua pirks up when he hears footsteps coming towards his room. Groaning out knowing that he has to be forced into training once again. To suffer another day of being worked untile he drops down. 

Meanwhile, deep into a oak wood forest Gon and Mito have been traveling for days now. Rumors of a safe haven has been spread around the world and they are determined to find this haven place. 

At the moment they dicided to stop and rest for a bit before heading back out. What they don't know is that there in dangerous territory right now. 

Gon inhaled the fresh air while he looks up at the clear blue sky, throught the leaves of the tall oak trees leaves. Sighing and looks over to Mito who dicided to take a quick little nap. 

He is 25 now, but never in his life would somthing like this can happen. The world change for him at the age of 23. 

He lost everything like Killua did besides his Aunt Mito, witch he is glad that she is alive, at least for now.   
He keeps thinking about the haven place he keeps hearing about and seeing on posters. That is one mission at the moment to get to the haven place before hell breaks lose again. 

Gon looke back at the blue sky and just stared at it, hoping someone or somthing will save them from there suffering. 

He stands up when he hears multiple footsteps coming towards him. Going over to Mito and shake her awake. As he looks around nervously. 

"Gon what's going on?" Mito ask in a sleepy tone, Gon helps her up onto her feet while grabing there bags. 

"We need to leave now." Then he heard a click that stood them both in there tracks. 

"Hands up, bag down, and face us." A voice said, Gon gulps down some saliva as he drops the bag, doing as he was told along with Mito. 

They look to see a blond short female?, a tall black hair man with glasses, and a brown hair teen that was shorter than the blond. 

"You are coming with us! Try shit and we'll shoot." The blond said as the other two males go behind Gon and Mito. Pushing them forward as the blond eyes them. The young boy with brown hair picks up there bags. 

They all walk back to a build up wall and guards standing at the entrance. 

"Kurapika I see you brought new comers." A very tall clown looking guy said and eyes Gon up and down. "And a sexy on I see." 

"Hisoka let us through! Unless you want your dick cought off and shoved up your ass!" Kurapika growls getting irritated at Hisoka. 

"Awww don't be like that darling~" Hisoka likes his lips. 

"HISOKA!" The blond yells irritated. 

"Okay okay." Hisoka steps aside for Kurapika to open the gate and hold it open as Gon, the other men, and Mito to go through. 

Kurapika gets back in front of Gon and the two men. His gun was pointed away from everyone and himself.

They reach a big building that was heavily guarded with rifles and pistols. Men and woman were surrounding it, gard up and guns ready.

Walking through the front door they turn to walk down a hallway leading to a door. Kurapika stands in front of it and knocks. 

There was a faint "come in" and the door opens to show an office. 

"Sir, we have brought the two treaspaser on are territory." Kurapika said. 

Gon had his head down to not look at who Kurapika was talking to. Like a curious little puppy he is he looks up a bit. 

He gets a glare from the tall muscular man, so he looks back down not wanting to start anything that could hurt him and Mito. 

"Get bedroom ready for them, they will start the missions tomorrow morning." The man said and dismiss them. 

Kurapika nods and escorted Gon and Mito to there shared bedroom. 

"Don't leave this room, we will provide you everything in a few." Kurapika leaves the room while shutting the door and locking it. 

Gon sits onto the bed and sighs. "Mito I'm sorry." 

"Oh Gon it's not your fault." Mito walks over to Gon and hugs him. "We will be okay but I'm sure we will get out of this I'm sure of it and after that we can find that safe haven." 

Gon smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks Mito."


	2. Chapter 2

Gon and Mito woke up to a loud bang from there bed room door. It was around 5:00am in the morning. 

"WAKE UP! AND GET OUT SIDE INTO THE HALL WAY NOW!" The yelling from the unknown person woke them up fully, quickly getting out of bed and put new clothes on before heading out of the room. 

Gon sighs as he rubs the back of his neck tiredly. Mito was trying to calm her nerves down from the yelling because she almost had a heart attack. 

"You could have at least look more presentable." They look to see a young boy with white hair and blue eyes. 

"Well it was either that or we get in trouble." Gon said. "So what is this place?" He ask raising an eyebrow. 

The albino took a few minutes to think before answering. "You can say it's like a prison that you are stuck in for life." He cross his arms over his chest and leans onto the wall. "Also names Killua" 

"Names Gon, it's nice to meet you and wait a prison?" 

"I'm not repeating myself and since your new Gon, they will assign you both to someone who will show you around and tell you the rules." Killua shruggs. 

"I see." Gon huffs looking around to see a few other people around the hall. "So why are we all out here?, especially so early." 

"Were out here because we start are training early." The albino looks at Mito. "At least the males will, we have strik rules but if you follow them and your orders your life here won't be so bad." He grins and this scared Gon a bit. 

"Attention!" Gon and everyone around him stranded up stright. "We have some new reacrutes today! I need someone to valenter to show them around!" 

Killua looks around and sighs when no one valentierd, stepping forward he yells out. "I will Knuckles sir!" 

"Then bring them to lunch at 12 and no later!"

"Yes sir!" Killua salutes to Knuckles before gesturing Gon and Mito to follow him. 

Gon and Mito follow Killua untile there away from the group and out of sight. Killua sighs in relief and looks at Gon and Mito. 

"Okay before I start this tour there are a few things you need to follow. One don't talk unless you are being talked to. Two if a leader comes up to you salute them. Three follow me and don't wander off." Killua said as Gon and Mito nods. 

"Good now let's get this done." He said turning onto his heels and walking down the hallway and out the building.

Gon and Mito look around with curiosity in there eyes. They wanted to know the place and get to see were everything is. 

"Since I don't feel like walking around this place, I'm just gonna point out were everything is." Killua pointed out all of the buildings. 

Gon was looking at every single one and was paying attention to where they were along with Mito. 

"Now let's go over rules.

1\. Don't talk back  
2\. Do what you are ordered and do it right  
3\. Don't fuck up on missions or there is no returning back here  
4\. Woman are not aloud to have any sexual contact with any man here without permission from the leader  
5\. Ask permission to get married or sex  
6\. Dont leave your mission   
Lastly 7. Don't and I mean don't mess up anything" 

All of these rules afended Mito and Gon alot, but mostly Mito. 

"Any questions?" Killua ask. 

"Yeah." Gon said stepping forward. "Why do we have to ask for marriage and sex?"

Killua blush, he really hates explaining this to people. "The reason is that there is no protection, aka condoms here, so if a woman has sex and gets pregnant it will become a serious problem. The marriage part is because we don't need alot of marriage lovers not doing there jobs." 

"That's bullshit." Gon mumbles, sighing but noding. 

"Now lets go, I been talking and explaining everything for four hours now and it's getting close to lunch." Killua turns but only to bump into a large chest. He backs up as his eyes whiden.

"Hi...Chrollo." Killua said gulping down dry saliva.

"You should be in training Killua." Chrollo said deeply. "Explain why your not in training and I'll let you go with no punishment." 

"I was given the order to show the newbies around the place and explained the ruls to them." Chrollo looks at Gon and Mito before leaveing and going into the building. 

"Who was that?" Gon ask looking at Killua who was trembling a bit. 

"That Gon is Chrollo, he is one of the leaders here and in charge of the hunter games." Killua said in a shaky breath. "Anyways let's not waist time, lunch will be serving soon." He starts walking off. 

Gon and Mito follow behind him while talking to each other. 

Once they get to the lunch room it was packed with people. They get into the lunch line, get there food and try to find a place to sit. 

They ended up sitting by Kurapika and the guys from yesterday that was with him. 

It was awkward to sit with them but that didn't stop Gon from talking. 

"Hi my name is Gon, this here is Mito my aunt." He said pointing to Mito. 

The blond sits up stright and talks. "Names Kurapika." Kurapiks points to the guy on his right." This here is Leorio and the other one." Points to the boy in his left. "Is Zushi." 

"Nice to meet you all." Gon said grinning happily. It went silent again but a good comforting silence untile Kurapika spoke. 

"Killua your trembling what happened?" He ask. Everyone looks at the albino who looked away from them. 

"I saw Chrollo." Killua mumbles. 

"He's back already?, must be that time again if he is back so early." 

"Yeah." Killua sighs. "And I get a feeling the games are more difficult this year." He said. 

"You know he will never let you go." Kurapila said and Killua knows this so he doesn't answer. 

"What games?" Gon ask, Killua looks at him before looking away. Not even Zushi, Leorio, or Kurapika said a thing. 

Gon felt a bit confused but shrugged the question off.

After lunch they all return to there rooms but Killua dicided to go to Gon's and Mito room instead of his own. 

"So Killua how long have you been here?" Gon ask looking at the albino who was looking out the window. 

"I've been here since I was 17. so about a year." 

"So your 18!?" Gon says shocked

"Yeah I'm 18 what about you? How old are you?" 

"I'm 25." Gon replied. 

Killua eyes whiden a bit and looked at Gon. There eyes locked together in like a staring contest. 

"Your 25!? You look like a 18 year old!" Killua said getting down from the window seal. "How can you be 25?" 

"Say the one that looks 14." Gon say chuckling. 

"I do not look 14!" Killua blush crossing his arms and huffing. 

"Awww you look cute when your flustered." Gon laughs causing Killua to blush.

"Shut the hell up! Baka!" Killua yells as he storms out the room a blushing mess.


	3. Chapter 3

About a month has pass since Gon and Mito arrived at there 'new home'. 

Gon has been learning alot and has been sneaking out at night to find weak points around the border walls that keep them in. Lately he has been developing feelings for Killua, so he takes off from sneaking out.

Never thought he could develop feelings for a male but he did. He loves Killua and hates it when he gets hurt during training sessions. 

Killua has been feeling the same way towards Gon. He can tell that Gon is holding back but he is aswell. If rumors start spreading that they could be possible lovers it will end his life. 

He thought he would never find love in his life ever again. He is thankfully Gon was found near the territory of there 'home'. 

"Killua you will be fighting Gon today!" Knuckles shout as this pulled Killua out of his thoughts. 

"Yes sir!" Killua shouts back and solutes him before stepping forward and walking to the training ring. When he is in, he stands there high and mighty on his side. 

Gon soon joined but on the other side of the ring. Grinning at Killua who blushed but didn't look away. 

"Okay boys!" Knuckles said standing between the two. "This fight will determine were you will rank in your training course. If you both are strong fighters you will move up into the hunting course or only one of you will!" 

Killua felt pressured by this but he needed to stay strong. He been training hard for a year. This will be the break he needs from fighting. 

"Okay! Three!...Two!...One!...START!" Knuckles said moving out the way. 

Gon was the first one to make a move. Trying to punch Killua in the face but to his surprise Killua moves away fast enough to get away. 

Killua grabs one of Gon's arm and flings him to the ground. 

Gon gets back up rather quickly and trys to go back for another punch. 

Killua rolls his eyes and got ready, he didn't expect Gon to slide onto the ground and kick his legs, making him lose balance and fall onto the ground, on his ass. 

There fight went on for hours. More people came to see the fight even a few leaders. Everyone was impressed about how long the boys are holding up. 

Gon was on his side of the ring as he was panting and sweatin, also holding his broken arm. Same goes for Killua but he was crouching down trying to catch his breath but didn't have a broken arm or anything broken. 

"You give up Killua?~" Gon ask in a flirty way. 

"To a bastard like you? Ha! Yeah never!" Killua said grinning with determination. 

"Good because I'm not holding back on you!" Gon dash up to Killua catching him by surprise. 

Killua was ready to block but then gets a blow to the back that send him across the ring. Groaning when he stands up and feels the aching in his back.

He heard a few murmers but this didn't stop his focuse at all.

"You know Gon you should really back down now." Killua smirks, having something up his sleeves that will end this fight. 

Gon stands up stright while holding his broken arm. "Oh really? Why should I?" He grins.

"You see I have the upper hand!" Killua says as Gon felt a sudden shock to his chest that sensed him down. 

Gon groans and trys to stand up. Feeling a weight onto his chest he looks up to see Killua smiling happily.

Everyone around cheers and gets all pumped up. Some were shouting, while some were booing. 

Knuckles stands between Gon and Killua who looked at him. "You lads go get washed up! Gon go to the infirmary! Killua your room!" 

Gon and Killua nods before they could do anything Knuckles shouted again. 

"There will be a big feast tonight! I aspects everyone to be on there best behavior! And look nice!" He yelled out as he dismissed everyone.

A few helped Gon out as Killua leaves to head to his room. 

When he is there he was greated by Chrollo, who was sitting on the bed. Killua glares deadly at him and growls. 

"Why are you here? Haven't you already done enough to me?" Killua stayed on the other side of the bedroom as Chrollo was on the other. 

"Your joining the hunter games aren't you?" Chrollo ask. 

Killua looks away crossing his arms. "Yes I am and your not stopping me this time." 

"Killua we talked about this."

"Talk about what!? Me staying here and wasting my life alone! while everyone who pass leaves this hell to the haven place!"

"Don't you raise your v-" 

"I don't care anymore! I'm leaving this place! Im tired of being locked up like a damn animal! I want to live a normal safe life again! And not be forced to live here and die alone!" Killua shouts but didn't say another word when Chrollo stands up from the bed. 

He backs up untile his back hits the wall. Hands were soon pinned up above his head. He struggles as tears roll down his face. 

"You don't need to leave Killua. You have me and me alone. Every one knows you belong to me and that you won't leave me." Chrollo said as he press his body onto Killua. "You will never escape me Killua." 

Killua started sobbing and trembling. 'He's right...I can't get away.' 

Meanwhile Gon was getting yelled at by Kurapika and Leorio. 

"Gon your an idiot! You know how long it will take you to heal your arm!?" Kurapika shouts as Leorio was bandaging up Gon's broken arm.

"Uhm... four or so months?" Gon whimpers when he got slapped at the back of his head. "Hey that hurt!" 

"Survers you right for going all out during your training against Killua. You know you can't beat him so why did you even try?"

"At least we impressed everyone so that would mean we will go on to the hunter training." He said rubbing the back of his head with his non broken arm. 

"He has a point Kurapika." Leorio said. 

Kurapika eyes twitched and he sighs. "Fine." 

Gon grins and then looked at his broken arm. "Is Killua alway this strong?" 

Leorio and Kurapika look at each other and nods. 

"I don't know if anyone has told you Gon but Killua was never that strong. He was trained by Chrollo who is the leader of the hunter games." 

"Wait what? Killua was trained by Chrollo" 

Kurapika nods. "Yes, but there is something else you should know. Don't develop feelings for Killua."

"Why not?" 

"Killua is already, I guess you can say, claimed." Leorio said pushing his glasses up. "He is claimed by Chrollo."

"HUH!?" Gon was so confused and this hurts his heart to listen to. 

"How about you ask Killua yourself? He will tell you everything better than we can." Kurapika said as he heads towards the door. "Anyways I need to leave, I have to teach a training group at 4 I'll see you guys at dinner."

"Okay bye Kurapika." Gon says. He sighs as Leorio said he had to go do something really quick. Gon looks down at his feet and feels his heart...shatter. 

He loves Killua more than a friend and the thought that Killua is already claimed by someone is breaking him. 

"Killua." He mumbles as he looks out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Killua leaves his room wearing a black turtleneck, black combat boots, and black ripped pants. Looking more paler than before and his body hurts. 

The feeling of him wanting to die came over him. The feeling in his lower back and down is breaking him. He can only consentrate on the pain nothing else right now. What just happened to him always breaks him. 

Looking around he see Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio standing and talking in the middle of the hallway. He quickly turns into a different hall way and leans onto the wall, breathing became heavy. 

He doesn't want Gon seeing him like this at all. If he saw Gon looking at him or knowing what just happened he would never look at him the same way again. 

Sliding down the wall onto his butt, pulling his knees to his chest, burying his face into his knees. He starts sobbing silently to himself. 

Leorio and Kurapika were talking, from the corner of Gon's eyes he saw someone with white hair quickly turn the corner. Knowing who it was, he excused himself from Kurapika and Leorio, telling them he will meet them at the feast tonight. 

Walking over to were he saw the person go, he hears sobbing. When he turn the corner beside his feet was Killua. 

"Killua." Gon calls to him worriedly, crouch down in front of Killua who was sobbing. "Hey you okay?" He puts a hand on Killua's knee. 

Killua slaps his hand away and backs up more while looking away. "Go away Gon." He said with a quivering voice. 

Gon was so confused right now. 'I've never seen him cry before...what happened to him?.' 

"Killua please tell me, I want to help you." Gon says concerned. 

"You can't help me Gon! No one can!" Killua shouts while breaking down more. He is right no one can help him in this situation but Gon is to stubborn. 

Seeing Killua like this hurt Gon. This is all new to him especially coming from Killua. 

"Chrollo is right..." Killua says softly, this caught Gon's attention. "I'm never getting out of here." He said sobbing even more than before. 

Gon felt so bad right now, didn't know how to help Killua because he doesn't know what happened. But the mention of Chrollo pissed him off. 

"What did Chrollo do?" Gon ask pissed. 

Killua side looks at Gon, before bury his face into his knees more. "...." He didn't want to say it at all. So he stays silent hoping Gon wouldn't push it. 

Witch Gon didn't, hugging Killua and pulling him to his chest. Rubbing his back knowing it will help to be comforting towards Killua. 

"Listen what ever he did don't let it get to you, alright?" He leans close to Killua ear. "Your stronger than this Killua, I know you can get through this." He said softly. 

He flinched when Killua started sobbing his heart out. Sighing he pulls Killua more closer to his chest. Resting Killua's head onto his chest and hums softly. 

Killua startes to calm down a bit while his eyes were closed. Starting to feel a bad headache starting up he eyes stay closed hoping it will help. Crying is the one thing he hates, do to him getting bad headaches. 

"Better now?" He hears Gon sweat soft voice ask him. Noding he nuzzle into Gon more, trying to get comfortable. 

Gon didn't mind this, he really wanted Killua to feel safe and comfortable. 

What they didn't know is that they were being watched. The person leaves and heads to an office. Knocking on the door, the door opens as the person steps into the office. 

"Sir." The person says grabing the leader attention. 

"What is it Retz?" Chrollo ask looking at the blond woman before him. 

Retz looked into Chrollo's dark eyes before speaking. "That Gon boy will get in the way if you don't deal with him soon. He was comforting the young master." 

Chrollo's eyes turned deadly. "You saying that Gon bit touched what's mine!?" 

Retz flinched and nods. "Yes, sire" 

He sighs frustrated, looking out the big window of his office, he thinks for a moment. "Send Knuckles up here immediately." He ordered.

Retz nods and leaves the room. 

"Don't touch what's mind Gon." He growls deeply. 

Gon and Killua laughing there ass off, along with Kurapika, Leorio, and Zushi. 

"Gon stop! Please your gonna make me pee myself!" Killua laughs as Gon was telling them jokes. 

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself." Gon teased. 

They laugh at Killua blushing and looking away. 

"Baka!" Killua said pouting. 

"Awww come on Killua~" 

Killua blush way more and puts his head down on the table to hid his blush. 

"Okay, let's leave the kitten alone." Kurapika said, this made Gon snort and Zushi laugh. Leorio laughs to were he couldn't breath while Killua blush brought red. 

"Okay, okay let's leave him alone." Gon said chuckling a bit. 

Killua still kept his head down untile there food arvide to them. Sitting up straight he looks around to see everyone talking and eating. Looking at his food his stomach growls. 

He blush, seeing Gon side looking at him. Sighing he started eating without saying anything. 

After about a few hours everyone turns there attention to the leaders who were standing in front on a stand. 

"We would like to congratulate Gon! And Killua for an outstanding fight today and congratulate them for moving up to the hunter taining, first thing starting next week!" Knuckles said, everyone claps there hands while looking at Gon and Killua. 

Gon felt so much pride and stronger, knowing he is moving up to the hunter training. Witch is known to be were everyone joins the training get the chance to get into the hunter games. 

Killua on the under hand felt embarrassed as everyone looks at him. Some glare deadly at him or didn't clap. 

"Okay, okay! Now there is a few more announcements before you all head back to your missions or what ever you were doing!" Kuncklea steps down from the stand to allowed Chrollo to stand. 

Killua glares at him, knowing what he gonna say. His breathing becomes heavy as his heart rase like he ran a marathon. 

He felt a hand hold his and he looks to see Gon hand is holding his. Fingers intertwine with each other. The way Gon's hand felt on his made him relax. 

"Before you all head back for the night I would like to say the hunting games are in a few months. If you are part of the hunter training you may apply. This year only 20 will be able to apply. 10 female and 10 males. You can lose this privilege if you break rules." Chrollo eyes meet Killua's. "Once you apply there is no going back, so the only way out is breaking rules and we all know what happens if you break rules." He smirks, Killua looks down squeezing Gon's hand. 

"That will be all for the night, rest up and be ready for tomorrow." Chrollo leaves off the stage as people stand up and leave. 

"Come on Killua let's head back to my room." Gon whispers to Killua. 

Standing up the leave everyone behind and head to the bedroom. Once there Killua lays onto Gon's bed exhausted. 

"Killua you should shower." Gon said taking his shirt off. Killua looks at him and blush. Eyes wandering all over Gon's musculature body. 

He looks away when Gon lookes over to him. "I'm fine I'll take a shower tomorrow, we have the rest of the week off, so just relax." He says and turns onto his side to face away from Gon. The feeling of being in the same as Gon made him comfortable but also have his mind wander. 

He heard a sigh and then footsteps coming towards him. Tensing a bit when he felt somthing pressed up against his back side. 

"Killua about earlier." 

"Don't...I don't want to talk about it." Killua interrupted Gon who stayed silent. "Let's just rest for the night, in the morning I can show you something really cool." He mumbles as he moves away from Gon a bit. 

They were back to back. "That sounds like a hood idea." Gon said smiling knowing Killua couldn't see it. 

But Killua did in a way, he can tell by his voice. Killua smiles and turn to face Gon's back. He looks at it and watches how Gon shoulders go up and down as he inhales and exhales.


	5. Chapter 5

Killua woke up to arms wraped around him and soft breathing near his ear. Shivering a bit at the hot breath he felt he looks to see Gon asleep. 

He gets out of Gon's embrace rather easily. Running his pale fingers through his messy, fluffy white hair, he dicided to shower before going out and coming back to the room before Gon wakes up. 

There is a lot he needs to discuss with Chrollo and he rather get it done now before shit gets out of control. He knows what will happen to him before the games and he rather stop it before it happens.

After his shower he walks out the bathroom with a towel wraped around his body. Carfully he leaves the room to his room. 

Once there he gets dress, heads out of his room towards Chrollo office. He stands in front of the door for a moment before sighing. 

Knocking on the door he waits patiently for the door to open or a answer for him to come in. There was no answer but the door did open. 

He walk in and takes a seat on the sofa, crossing his legs and arms. 

"So what bring you here Killua." Chrollo ask not looking up from his papers. 

"You know what I'm here for, back off and don't harm Gon, Mito, Leorio, Kurapika, or Zushi." Killua says sternly. 

Chrollo looks over to Killua and sighs, sitting back into his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry, but I can't do that." 

Everything fell silent, there was tension in the air. The only thing that can be heard was Killua's breathing. 

"I'm warning you Chrollo...stay away from them especially Gon." Killua broke the silence with a serious tone. He only heard a hum from the other male. 

"And why shouldn't I harm Gon and they others? Do you love them?" 

"I care about them and trust them." Killua stands up and turns to face Chrollo. "They showed me what it means to fight for freedom, they showed me how to love and care again!" 

Chrollo stand up immediately as Killua raised his voice. 

"I'm not living here anymore! I rather die out in the hunter games than waist my life suffering in this place you call home!" Killua balls up his fist and his eyes meet Chrollo's cold ones. "I'm entering the games and you will never stop me! I will find a way to get out of this place!" 

Killua yelps when he was thrown onto the sofa and Chrollo ontop of him. Putting his hands onto Chrollo's chest to push him off. 

Hands were touching him everywhere on his body. But he stoped struggling and let everything happened to him. 

He is done running away and hiding, accepting what will happen next will help him get through this hell. 

"So your finally accepted what will happen to you now." Chrollo whispers into his ear, sending a shiver up his spin. 

"No..." Killua mumbles. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, you need to speak up." 

"I said No!" Killua used all of his strength to push Chrollo off him. Standing up quickly he walks to the door. 

He looks back and Chrollo who was looking at him. "I will dicided my faith! No one else but me! I am my own person! And you cant claim me or hurt anyone I care about!" He left the office with a loud slam of the door closing behind him. 

Stomping back to Gon room he opens the door, panting, as Gon stares at him with widen eyes. 

"Killua! What happened!? Are you okay!?" Gon rushes over to him, examining him up and down making sure he was okay.

Killua hugs Gon and nuzzle into his chest. He takes in Gon's sent. "I did it Gon." 

"What? What do you mean by that?" Gon ask as he looks down at Killua. 

"I finally stood up against...him." Killua passed out shortly after as his adrenaline was hitting him hard. 

Gon blinks a few times sighing as he wraps his arms around Killua. "I don't know what that means but what ever it was I'm glad you stood up for yourself." He said softly while running his finger through Killua's hair. 

"Gon is everything alright?" Mito ask stepping out the bathroom. Her eyes whiden at the sight of Killua in Gon's arm. "What happened? Is he alright?" 

Gon nods. "He is alright, I gues he just tired." 

"Lay him on the bed." Mito order. 

Gon takes Killua to his bed and lays him down, before covering him up with the blankets. Sitting down beside the sleeping Killua he smiles. 

"Gon I'm going to head out now, don't get in trouble with anyone. Oh and also don't forget to go check in on Kuckles he will be mad if you don't." Mito said before leaving. 

"I will Mito! Bye!" Gon says, then heard a groan beside him. Looking down he sees Killua waking up. 

"Gon, were am i?" Killua ask as he sits up and yawns. 

"You are back in the room, you passed out in my arms after saying you finally stood up to him." Gon said, he noticed the sudden happiness in Killua eyes and how a smile formed on his face. 

"Yeah I did and I'm happy for it, now I can hopefully enter the game without Chrollo bothering me... I can finally leave." Killua tears up a bit but whipes his tears away and looked at Gon. "I can leave with you and the others Gon." 

Gon didn't understand what Killua was talking about but smiles. This is a first, he is seeing more than one side of Killua. 

"That reminds me we need to go sign up now!" Killua said getting up off the bed and grabs Gon's hand. 

Gon was dragged out the room, luckily he was dressed and had shoes on. They make it to the training building and walk in. 

The people that were there were eyeing them before they focuse back on there training. Walking up to the desk they were greated with a woman with blond hair. 

"Retz." 

"Killua." 

They stare at each other before Gon steps beside Killua.

"So here to sign up for the games I'm assuming." Retz looks through here paper before taking the sign up paper for the games and hands it to them.

"I'm surprised your signing up Killua. Won't Chrollo be pissed off?" 

"Like I care about that bastard." Killua said deadly. 

Gon looks in between the two, then looked at the papers. He reaches out to grab a pin before signing his and Killua's name. Grabbing Killua's hand and leaving with Retz glareing st both there backs. 

"I fucken hate her." Killua yells into the pillow. 

"She seemed nice." Gon said taking off his shoes. 

Killua looks at him shocked. "Are you shitting me Gon!? She is my enemie!" 

"Sorry I didn't know." Gon rubs the back of his neck. 

Killua sighs irritated and puts his face back into the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chrollo sir, Killua has signed up for the games what should we do?" Retz ask looking at the male who was pacing around. 

"Is there a way to take him off?" 

Retz shakes her head. "No." 

"Damn." Chrollo hits the wall angrily. "We need to do something, I can't have him going out beyond the walls." 

"You could tell them that the safe haven is all a lie." Retz suggests. 

Chrollo thinks for a moment. "I should say the safe haven was attacked that way he will have to forfeit the games." 

"What will happen if Netero finds out about this?" 

"He won't, I need you to spread the rumor and then we'll start the meeting sometime next week. The games will still go on but we will just have to give the winners leader power." 

Retz stayed silent, she knows what needs to be done and she will do it. "Yes sir, I will do my job as told." She bows before leaving the office.

Meanwhile Killua and Mito were talking. 

"I'm just saying that you could win." Killua said. 

Mito hums as she cuts his hair or more like trim it. "If I were to join the game I would only get in the way." 

"Gon needs you." 

"I know but he needs you more than me." Mito states.

Killua blush bright red and looks over to Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Zushi, they were all talking and laughing. 

"He doesn't need me..." he looks away, "he needs his Aunt and friends more." 

"But you are his friend Killua." Mito said putting the scissors down and stepping in front of Killua, kneeling down. "I haven't seen Gon this alive and full of energy since he was 23." 

Killua looks at her and smiles a little, but it disappear and turn into a frown. 

"Killua?" 

"Could..." he thought for a moment, should he tell her how he feels towards Gon. Looking over to Gon there eyes meet for a moment. 

Looking back at Mito his lower lip quivered. "Could Gon really love me?" He ask softly and quietly. 

Mito puts a hand onto Killua's knee. "Of course sweetheart, he cares so much and i know this by what has told to me." 

"Told you?" 

"How about I let him tell you when he is ready?" 

"I really want to know but I'll give him time." Mito nods and smiles. 

"Now let me finish trimming your hair before the boy's get to bored of waiting." Killua giggles. 

After Gon, Killua, Zushi, Kurapika, and Leorio all got hair cuts they all sit in the room and chat for a bit untile there was a knock at the door. 

Mito got up and the room fell into silence. Opening the door her eyes whiden and she takes a few steps back. 

"I would like to talk to Killua." A familiar voice said. Killua immediately tense and his heart skipped a few beats. 

Standing up he walks pass the other males on the ground of the floor. Mito looks at him worriedly as he steps out the room while closing the door. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he didn't make any eye contact with the man. 

"Killua reconsidered going through the games." 

"Why should I Chrollo? So I can stay on this hell whole and be unhappy." 

Chrollo shakes his head. "No love, it's just going out in the games will be dangerous for you." 

"Sure it is." He rolls his eyes,"I can handle myself and you didn't answer my question fully." 

"Listen I don't need you to go because there is a rumor that the haven place has been destroyed by a group." Killua side looks. 

"Like I will ever believe you." He huffs before turning back into the door. "Just fuck off and leave me alone Chrollo." Opening the door he walks into the room. Everyone was looking at him. 

He smiles telling them that everything was fine and that Chrollo just wandering were he was. But in reality they all can see right through that Killua is suffering from Chrollo and that it was not fine. 

"Why don't you just leave him?" Kurapika ask. 

Killua laughs sarcastically. "Haha very funny Pika, everyone knows that I can't and it's true I really can't get away from him. So all I can do is stand up for myself." 

"Are you at least actually going to train for the games?" Killua looks at Leorio. 

"Yeah I'm gonna train and we all will together, I'm not leaving this place without any of you." He paused for a moment. "You all are like my nee family and I want to stay with you all." Killua looks down. "Even if it kills me...I want to be with all of you." 

"Killua your are family and we will stick together." He looks up to see Gon standing up. "We will all train no matter what, teach each other secrets we can learn." Gon smiles.

"Gon is right. We need to stick together and train." Mito said. "The best way we can all leave." She smiles. 

Killua smiles, he is glad to be with these people, glad he found love and trust once again. "Let's start training tomorrow at six o'clock."


	7. Chapter 7

It was around two in the morning, it was still dark out. When Gon woke up to the sound of the door opening he sits up he sees Killua. 

"Killua what's up?" He said yawning. 

Killua frozed and looks at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He apologies. Shutting the door all the way he makes his way to Gon quietly. 

"Can't sleep?" Gon ask. 

"Yeah." Killua said softly and sits on the edge of Gon's bed while looking down. "I don't feel safe anymore." 

"What you mean by that?" 

"I mean, when I'm with you and the others I feel fine...but when alone I feel like someone can do something to me." Killua tense up and grips his pajama pants. "I feel like someone would sneak into my room and do something terrible to me." 

"Killua." Gon mumbles softly, crawling over to Killua and sitting on the edge of the bed aswell. Putting a comforting hand onto Killua's back as he rubs it softly and soothingly. 

Killua turns and hugs Gon tightly, his face buried into the other's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so weak." 

"Your not weak." Gon looks down at Killua. "Killua you are strong and I believe in you." He says running his fingers through Killua's hair. 

"Whatever you are feeling when we're not around you don't think about it, think if it as that if something happens we will be there to help you." Killua looks up at Gon, they're eyes meet and stare deeply at each other. 

"Your strong remember that." Gon press a soft pecked on Killua's forehead. 

They sat there on comfortably silence. Gon rubbing Killua's back soothingly while humming softly. 

Killua eyelids started to feel heavy, yawning he felt the hand on his back stop moving. He felt Gon shift a bit and then lay him down on the pillows. He looks at Gon for a bit before falling asleep. 

When he woke up again, he jolted up in a sitting position, cold sweet running down his body. 

His breathing was uneven as his body was trembling. 'It was...a dream.' Looking around the room his gaze went to Gon who was still asleep.

Sighing in relief as his muscles relaxes and his mind clears from the event from his dream. 

~Dream~ Killua P.O.V~

I was wandering around in darkness, what seems like days, weeks, months, and years pass by. 

All around me feels cold like usual, nothing around beside a dark space. No light, no nothing. Just me and this empty space.

But there was the sounds of screams of help. It sounded familiar. Closing my eyes and opening them again I was in a unfamiliar room. Well I thought it was unfamiliar untile I sit up and looked around.

It was my room before the world turn dead and war broke out. I heard a knock at my door, getting out of bed I walk to it and open the door to see my little sister Alluka. 

She was smiling brightly at me while holding her hands out for me. I smile back taking her hands into mine. 

The world around starts to fall apart around me. I look to see Alluka is breaking, trying to pull her close to me but she turned into dust. 

"Alluka!" I called out in the dark space. A light comes on and I look to see Alluka. 

"Oh thank god your okay." I walk to her but she turns towards me. My heart stoped beating, the sight tore me apart.

Alluka was cover in blood, her right arm gone, left eye gone, and her heart missing. Organs hanging from her slit stomach. Right arm skinned and hanging by a few flesh. 

The sight made me drop to my knees. Alluka walks to me. 

"Why...Why didn't you save me big brother? I trusted you." 

"I'm so sorry Alluka." I cryed out not able to keep the tears in. "Please forgive me!" 

"Big brother you promised...you promised to always be by me." 

These words echoed around, gripping my hair while crying and screaming out. 

~End of Dream flash back~ No One P.O.V~

He sits there tears rolling down his face. Sniffling he wipes them away before getting up. Walking to the bathroom quietly. 

He stayed in there for awhile. Arms covered in blood and cuts. Sighing as he looks for bandaids and some kind of wound cleaning solution.

Stepping out the bathroom, arms wraped up in bandages. It hurts alot, the cuts are more deeper than usual. 

The dream he gets always get to him, keeping him up at nights, sometime days on end. 

Longest time he stayed up because he scared to sleep was about a month. The reason why he finally slept was that he passed out during training. 

He heard Gon shift a but in bed. Going over he lays back down, luckily he is wearing a white hoodie. 

"Killua." Gon mumbles into his dream. Killua blush and hids his face into the pillows.

"Baka." He mumbles to himself. 

Gon finally woke up but it was because of Killua. 

"Gon wake your fucken ass up! There is a meeting!" Killua shakes him wake by the shoulders. 

"Okay okay I'm up." Gon said, he was stop being shaked. Groaning he sits up rubing his head while yawning. 

"Damnit Killua now I got a headache." He said looking at Killua.

"I don't care there is a meeting and Mito is already there! Now get dress and let's go!" Killua got off the bed and rush to the bathroom to fix his hair. 

Gon sighs and gets out of bed, changing into some new clothes, going to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Once done they both leave and head to the main square were the meeting is. Gon spotted Kurapika, Leorio, Zushi and Mito through the crowd of people.

They all meet up and talk for a bit before they all go silent when an only guy stands in front of them all. 

"Welcome all to this meeting, I'm sorry it was informal for me but this news will change the hunter games and your future." 

Muttering was aponed everyone. With Killua's sharp hearing he could hear what each person was saying at once. 

"I just want to say that the safe haven has been destroyed." 

"WHAT!?!?" Everyone yelled out. Killua cover jus ears tightly. 

"I know you all been traing hard so you can go to the haven place but sadly that has change. The reward will be, if you win, you are granted your own place outside of the walls. You will live a life you want but you are still being watched by us and still bound." 

Gon growls deeply. "Damnit." 

"Even though you are still bound to us you will be able to do what you want." 

Killua got closer to Gon as he say a few dirty smirks looking his way. He felt a hand being placed onto his waist and he flinched. Looking up to see Gon looking forward. 

"Now remember play nice for now. Only four months left untile the games. I wish you all the best of luck." 

Killua felt the hand on his waist left but to only to be tug on his hand. Gon draged Killua away as they slip into a alleyway.

Gon push Killua's body onto the walk while resting his head on his shoulder. He takes in Killua's sent as it calmed him. 

Killua was blushing bright red. "Gon?" 

"We need...to find a way out." He mutters. 

Killua understood what this meant but something was off. Should he feel sad, happy, or pissed at the fact of the news they just reserve?

"I know Gon but first we need to train harder than ever."


	8. Chapter 8

The next week was pretty stressful for Killua, the hunter training was not hard for him but what made him really stressed was that Chrollo was there watching his ever move. 

Whenever he was up next to do whatever they were training on Chrollo would glare at him, piercing through his soul. 

Making him really uncomfortable and tense. He would of fucked up every time but when his eyes wandered and see Gon looking at him with a grin he would relax and focuse immediately. 

Gon was always there and would volunteer to help Killua when he needed it the most. He was so up for the task Killua and him build up a bond of trust and respect. 

They might play around like the complete idiot they are, but at least they trust and care for each other.

Everyday there by each other, where there is one of them the other is near or close by. There always together and it got people talking. 

Chrollo noticed this and try to come up with a plan to separate the two and get back Killua. Rezt is trying to help considering she started to developed feeling for Gon. 

Retz would do anything to get close to Gon but when she tries Killua gets in the way. 

Right now Gon and Killua are taking a break from training for a bit. 

"Damn Gon that last hit hurts." Killua winced as he touch his back. 

Gon rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Killua, you did say don't hold back." He stick his tongue out playfully. 

Killua rolls his eyes and drinks his water bottle. 

"Killua I've been thinking." Gon says grabing Killua's attention. "If we survive The Hunter Games, would you like to come on a journey with me?" 

Killua puts his water bottle down and stares at him. "Are you kidding me Gon!? You know we can't leave! And if we do what are we suppose to do!? We have to live out side the walls in a house that had everything we need! We're also being watched!" 

"Think about it Killua, if we win we can find a way out of the place they take who ever wins. And I don't trust what they said during that meeting." He looks and Killua seriously. "You didn't believe them either Killua, i know you didn't." 

"Gon just shut up, im stressed out because of the games and training. I dont know what to believe at this point. Rumors are spreadong around that the whole meeting was a lie while the other was that the news was real." Killua stands up and goes to the door. 

"Were are you going?" Gon ask. 

"Getting fresh air." He opens the door and slames it, making Gon flinch and sigh. Lately he been more worried about Killua and how he been acting. He wants to think that nothing bad is going on but in reality it is bad. 

"Seems like he wasn't happy." Gon growls and glares at Chrollo.

"What do you want?" He snaps at Chrollo, leans onto the wall and looking at him. 

"Just checking in on the ones who are joining the games." Chrollo lies but the way he said it sounds like he wasn't. 

"You checked on us so go." 

"Is that a way to talk to your elders and your leader?" 

"Your no leader to me." Gon huffs. "You want Killua witch I find disgusting considering your older than him by a lot." 

"So in this world it dosen't matter, your under my rules and I can date or have sex with whoever." He smirks at Gon. 

Gon eyes changed from a honey-brown, to dark almost black eyes. "What?" 

"You heard me, Killua is mine and I already tooken what was so precious to him." Gon stands up and was ready to punch him. 

"Funny thing is Killua still accepted it to this day, im assuming he never told you all?" 

"Fuck off." Gon stomps away from him dangerously and out thw training building. He lookes to see Killua sitting down near the side of the building. Walking over to him, he sits down while they sit in silence. 

No one dared to speak. Killua side looks at Gon worriedly, but only to see him looking forward. He wanted to say somthing but didn't know what to say. 

"Why..." Killua perks up and Gon's voice. 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you let Chrollo take your virginity? Why did you hide that you were with him?" 

"Gon I-" Gon puts a hand up, interrupting Killua. 

"Where talking about when we get to my room, so think about what i asked you and answer them in the room." Gon said sternly. 

Killua close his mouth and looks away from Gon. He knows Chrollo would talk to Gon and spill everything about them. But he hates Chrollo so damn much. 

That's why he wants to leave this place so bad. He been stressed out because of training. 

After a while Gon takes Killua by the hand and they walk back to Gon's room. 

Gon slames the door shut once he pushed Killua into the room. Killua looks at him fearfully. 

"Sit." Gon said leaning onto the door making sure Killua or anyone can get in. 

Killua gulps down some saliva, sitting down onto the bed while his hands are placed on his thighs, keeping zero eye contact with Gon. 

"Now speak." Killua hesitates and trys to find his words. 

"When I was little I lost everything at a young age...as I wanderd I found this place, Chrollo took me in and I bonded with him." 

Gon raised an eye brow. "You bonded?" 

"He was the only one that treated me right so ofcourse i did anything he wanted me to do." Killua grips his leg pants. "I didn't expect anything out if it untile I learned what sex was. When I was 17 that's when Chrollo started to take moves...we did it and i didn't know how to feel about it besides it felt really wrong."

"Evern though you know what sex was you still did it!?" Killua started to tremble as he looks at Gon. 

"I didn't have a choice Gon!"

"You did Killua! But you choice to be fucked by that damn man!" 

Killua bottom lip quivered and he can feel the tears welling up and threatening to spill. 

"You choose to have sex with that man Killua! A man who is way damn older than you! You chosen to lose your v-card over him! You can't get that back!" 

"I know!" Killua blurts out before Gon can get anymore words out. He looks at Killua who was sniffling uncontrollably. "I know what I did was wrong...I was stupid and I was scared...I was scared of losing someone so I thought if I did as I was told no one will leave me..." 

"Im scared...I'm weak...and all I can do is be a slave for people." Killua started crying while Gon expressions soften and he regrets everything right now.

"I'm afraid of losing people that are close to me." He inahles sharply. "I hide these things because I love you Gon, I love you more than anyone else." 

Gon blush and his eyes whiden in shocked. 'He just confessed to me' his mind was going all other the place. 

Killua mind the same. Covering his mouth and blushing bright red as tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that shouldn't came out."

"It's fine Killua...I love you too." That's what Gon wants to say but doesn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Zushi, and Mito all trained hard for the next few months. Working on there skills everyday and improving them. 

Gon worked on combat and hunting skills. He already knew what to eat and what not to eat out in the forest. 

Killua worked on combat and camouflage so he can sneak up on his targets without being noticed. 

Zushi worked on camouflage and learned how to deal with sertend situation during the hunter games. 

Kurapika worked on combat and gathering, along with leading how to make weapons. 

Leorio worked on medical treatment and how to defend himself. 

Lastly Mito worked on identifying what is good and what is not good to eat, and ofcourse learned how to defend herself. 

They all wanted to be prepared for what lies ahead during the hunter games. During there actually training sessions they would work on more skills and find out the other people that are joining into the games strategy, weakness, and strength. 

The Hunter Games was a game made to determine who would survive being out in the world alone. It would show who was capable of surviving. There are alot of threats and events that would happen in the games. 

The game is held in a big fenced in area, just six miles away from the base. People who go into the game will not survive long because they all try to kill each other once the countdown ends. 

This year will be different, Killua can feel it. He part of the game and he will get out of it alive with Gon and the others. 

He will fight, kill, and even eat others to survive this game. The game will be tough but he is ready. 

He is ready to sacrifice everything to survive The Hunter Games. But he has felt so broken ever since Gon left the room after he confessed to him hy accident. 

They keep there distance but Killua doesn't want to. As they all stand in line waiting for Knuckles to give orders. 

He felt light headed, body heating up. Head pounding like crazy and breathing becomes uneven. Beside him was Gon and Zushi. 

Lately he has been feeling sick and he went to take pills to help but it seems like the pills aren't working right. He got the pills from Retz who controlles and monitors who gets what lind of polls for there sickness. 

He shakes his head and trys to get through the taining with no problem...but there is a problem. He was going up against Gon who glares at him as the stand facing each other. 

Before Knuckles could blow the whistle he fell onto his knees, holding his stomach and coughing. 

He heard everyone calling out for him, feeling a hand on his back. The feeling of puking crawls up his throat. He clutches his stomach tighter as he coughs more. 

"Killua...breath in and out slowly, if you have to let it all out don't hold it back." Killua body heats up more at the familiar deep voice. Looking to see Gon staring at him. 

"Go-" Killua face away from him as he started puking up what was ever in his stomach. His body trembles terribly as he crys silently as the pain in his stomach starts building up. 

"Gon I called the infirmary! Take him there immediately!" Knuckles yells. 

Killua was not in his right mind at all right now. He didn't even realize he was nuzzling into Gon's chest before it happened. 

Gon was holding him bridal style as he hurrys to the infirmary. Once there people take him from Gon as they lay him onto a medical table to examine. 

They forced Gon out the infirmary witch worried him a lot. He didn't know what was going on and it scared him. 

Ever since Killua confesed he been trying to stay away nut he regrets it. He knows what he did that day was wrong but he feels the same towards Killua. 

When they first meet he felt somthing warm. Everytime there together he feels warmth coming from Killua. 

His smile, laugh, smirks, everything makes him fall for Killua. 

"Are you Gon?" A young lady with black hair ask. Standing in front of Gon with a clipboard and a pin in on hand. 

Gon stands up, he was taller than the black hair woman. "Yes ma'am I am."

"Follow me please." The woman said as they walk together into the infirmary. Gon eyes whiden when he see Killua paler than usual. 

His eyes wandered as he sees Killua hooked up to different machines. "What happened to him?" Walking over to Killua and grabing one of his hands. 

"Rape." 

"What?" 

"He been raped, at least that's what we think. The inside of his butt is infected, he is really backed up, and there is some tearing." The doctor said while moving about the room. "Also names Palm if you are wondering." 

"Palm is he going to be okay?" Gon ask worriedly. 

"Yes, but he does need to go in for surgery." Palm said while sitting down at an computer. "He will be scheduled tomorrow morning." 

"What's going to happen if dosen't get better before the games?" 

Palm tense and looks over to him. "He in the games!?" 

"Yes." She thinks for a moment as Gon felt Killua's hand move a bit. 

He looks at Killua to see his eyes slowly opening. Killua looks at him with half lid eyes. 

"Hey your okay." Gon whispers softly and kiss Killua's forhead. The skin underneath his lips was really warm, indicating that Killua had a fever. "Your burning up." He said softly. 

Killua whimpers and turns away towards him, wraping his arms around Gon waist while panting. 

"Palm got any fever medications?" Gon ask looking over to Palm. She gets up and looks around. Going to a cabinet she grabs out a bottle or two looking at them before putting one of them away. 

She walks back over while grabing a watter bottle of her desk and giving it to Gon. 

"Killua sit up for a moment." He said, Killua didn't he was to tired and felt like shit. "Please Killua." 

Killua shakes his head no. Gon moves him onto his back. He opens his eyes a bit to see Gon putting the pill in his mouth before adding water. 

He leans down and there lips connect. Killua blush as his eyes shut tight and struggles. The feeling if Gon forcing his mouth open my his tounge made him feel even more hot. 

Water and the pill was transferred into his mouth. He swallows it but what he did next he regrets it. Kissing back as he takes a shaky hand to Gon's hair. 

Gon pulls away while wiping his mouth. "Get some rest Killua." He said and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Killua surgery went so well but he will not have time to heal or rest because the games are bext month towards the end. Luckily he was a fast healer but his power was drain.

How he has these powers was because everyone is given a shot that will cause them to develop powers. His is electristy and lightning speed. He hasn't seen Kurapika, Leorio, Zushi, Mito, or Gon's yet. 

Pirking up in his sitting position he looks over to see Gon. Standing at the entrance way of his room. He was no longer in the infirmary but he was in alot of pain.

"How are you?" Gon ask softly while Killua looks away, this broke him.

"I'm fine so leave." Killua says his voice cracking a bit. 

"I came here to talk to you." He walks into the room and shuts the door. Walking over to Killua and sitting on the bed. "Im sorry about what happened a few day maybe a week ago when you confessed to me."

Killua tense not wanting to hear any of this right now.

"When I first saw you I felt something towards you. A feeling that I thought was forgotten. I didn't understand why it came back but it did." 

Killua bites his lower to prevent tears. 

"I was confused as hell and wasn't ready for it at all. Then when you confessed to me I didn't know how or what to say. Im truly sorry I left the room. I didn't know what was going on or how to feel." 

Killua listens as his tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Killua...I love you." 

Killua looks at Gon with tear, lower lip quivering. They make eye contact and Gon was shocked at what he saw. 

"Gon, I love you too." He said starting to sob not able to contain himself. He felt arms wrap around himself and was pulled into a hug gently. The sent was like pinewood and cinnamon. It felt nice and calmed him down. 

He felt warm and safe, the feeling of finger playing with his hair. "So...we together?" He ask softly.

Hearing a hum. "One of us has to ask the other."

"You do it, your the one who caused alot." He mumbles. 

"Then." His head was tilted up. Blue eyes meet honey-brown ones. "Killua, would you be my boyfriend?" 

Killua grins happily. "I will loved to be your boyfriend Gon." He felt so happy but they weren't aware they were being watched. 

"Chrollo, sir, they just confessed and there together!" Retz yells walking into the Chrollo office startling him a bit. 

"Knock before you enter and what you mean?" 

"Gon just ask Killua out and Killua accept it!" She said. He sighs irritated putting everything down and standing up. 

"Go see how the progress is on the house outside the walls. Once done report here and ill have your next mission that will ruin them both and keep Killua here." He said and she nods leaving the office.


	11. Chapter 11

~Killua P.O.V~

Me and everyone have been training for the hunter games. The hunter gamesare in a few days and the tension is strong. But this didn't stop Leorio, Kurapika, Zushi and Mito from teasing me and Gon. 

When we told everyone about being together they weren't surprised. Soon everyone in camp knew about it. I really didn't mind because Chrollo can't do shit to me anymore. I stood up for myself when I last was with him but after that everything changed. 

I really never saw him at all but he did send some guys to rape me causing me to have surgery. Luckily I'm back on feet, still need to be careful with my actions to make sure I dont reopen my stitches or cause further damage. Although it's only been about 3 or so weeks since the surgery and I feel fine still need to be careful. 

Gon suggested that I should rest and focuse on healing before the games but I'm a fast healer and pluse I have to much energy so I can't sit around and do anything. 

But sadly that's what im doing, I'm studying berries and plants because Mito said we all should know what is good to eat and what to avoid. 

"Killua you in here?" I heard a familiar voice that made me feel happy and warm inside. "Yeah I am." I say looking up from the books to see Gon coming my way.

Both of his hands were placed on the table I was sitting at. He leans forward and I do the same. Capturing each other's lip in a passionate kiss. I reach both my hands out to cup his cheeks to deepen it more. 

We stay like this untile I pull away for air. Putting both are forhead's together and panting slightly. 

He chuckles while I giggle cutely. "I love you Gon." I say softly. 

"I love you too baby." I blush and pull away from him. 

"Baka! What have I told you about calling me those stupid love names?." 

Gon pouts and I smirk. "To not call you by those names and only by your real name." I cross my arms smiling. 

"Good." I say then go back studying. I hear Gon move around the room and grabs a chair and place it beside me, sitting down. 

Resting his head onto my shoulder I smile. He put a hand onto my upper thigh causing me to blush. Nuzzling into my neck he kiss it softly and gently. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. 

"Showing you love and affection." He chuckles as I smile.

"Your an ass you know that."

"But I'm your ass." 

I burst into a fit of laughter. "I can't believe you said that!" I say not able to contain myself. Gon laughs along side me. We stare at each other deeply. 

I feel him lean closer then are lips connect. The kiss was the same as earlier witch I loved it. We heard a cough and pulled away, my face a blushing mess. 

"Gon you should be in training." Kurapika scolds at him. He whimpers and wraps his arms around me, hidding his face into my neck. "Gon. Now." 

"Don't want to." He said nuzzling my neck. 

"Gon!" 

"It's alright Kurapika, Gon is just helpping me with studying the plants and berries." I say nervously hoping he will buy it. 

Kurapika cross his arms and look at us both for a moment. "Alright, but I do expect the both of you to train tomorrow." He said smiling and waveing himself off. 

I sighs and look at Gon who still had his face in my neck. "Gon sit up I need to read." Whimpering as I push him a bit. 

He lifts his head and sits up pouting. "But Killua." 

"No buts Gon, we can cuddle and everything tonight." I roll my eyes and went back to reading. 

As I read I make notes in my mind, try to quiz myself with Gon helping me. We got done with almost everything but stop to go eat dinner. 

There everyone talked about the hunter games while me, Gon, Mito, Leorio, Kurapika, and Zushi all talk about what we been studying and are skills. 

We all have are powers now. Gon has a fire ability. Kurapika can contole chains. Zushi uses secret japanese art. Leorio has healing along with Mito. 

It was nice when we all talk, it's like everything around us is not there anymore. It's comfortable and calm between us all.

After dinner me and Gon head back to the library where we study. Sitting there with only a lamp light we try and stay awake. 

Surprisingly we stayed up, it was 8 o'clock at night. I rest my head onto Gon's shoulder tiredly. Smiling tiredly as I feel Gon fingers mess with my hair gently.

"Let's put everything up and go off to bed." I hear his soft deep tired voice say to me. Humming I sit up and yawn, eyes tearing up a bit. I rub my eyes and stretch feeling my muscles twitch and stretch from sitting down for so long. 

Putting up the books and pushing are chairs in we leave the library quietly. Walking to are room excited to go to bed. 

Once in the room I take off my shoes and pants, flopping on the bed and sigh in relief. Closing my eyes I feel the bed shift at the new weight. 

Arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into a muscular chest. Felt hot breathing onto my neck as the blankets were pulled over are bodys. 

"Good night Killua." 

"Good night Gon."


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day. The day that will determine everyone future. Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Zushi, and Mito have been training for this day. 

Everything that they all worked on lead up to this day. They all have created trust and a strong bond between them. There ready to fight tile the end. 

They don't know what lies ahead but they do know they have each other. To keep each other safe and unharm untile the end. 

Right now everyone in the games is waiting in a room. All staring daggers at each other, mumbling words to the other.

~Gon P.O.V~

I been in this room for an hour now. Everyone that was going into the hunter games was there. We weren't in the base anymore. 

The hunter games take place away from the base as the land was surrounded by electrical fencing. 

It didn't bother me because I know that me, Kurapika, Leorio, Zushi, Mito and Killua will make it out. 

I felt a weight been added to my shoulder and side look to see white hair. I smiles and rest my head onto Killua's head. 

We stated like this for awhile before an announcement was made. 

"We will begin the hunter games very soon. Please stand up when your name is called to get your bags. It will be pack with food, water, and weapons. The food and water will only last a few days but don't worry there will be animals to hunt during the games. We will go over the rules in a little bit once everyone gets there bags." 

And with that are names were called. One by one we go up to grab are bags and go back to see what we got. 

I open to see a sharp knife and a gun with a few bullets and a flare gun. I had two things of full water bottles and a box filled with bread and meat. 

"Gon what you get?" I smiles and loom over to Killua.

"I got a knife and food pluse water. What you get?" I didn't want ti tell him about the gun. 

"I got about the same but they told me I will get my weapon when I leave for the games. But I'm not the only one who has to wait." He said smiling. 

"Lucky kitten." I said leaning and kiss him. He blush and kiss back. Pulling away I look at his blushing face. Of course he looks away as I chuckle. 

After some time the announcement came back on. 

"Okay people it is time for the games we will call your name one by one. There will be a 10 minute time gap so be ready to go."

We all waited patiently. Me and everyone talk while other people go. The first one to leave was a girl with brown chocolate skin, black hair, and looked about Killua's height. 

Kurapika, Leorio, Zushi, Mito and Killua sit in silence but in tense atmosphere. Killua was holding my hand tightly as time flys by faster than we expected. 

~30 minutes~

Leorio 

~30 minutes~ 

Kurapika

~30 minutes~

Zushi

~30 minutes~

Mito

Me and Killua were the last one. Are nerves were not calming down. 

"Gon." Killua got close to my face and are forehead touch. I can tell there is worry in his eyes. I intertwine are fingers together. 

The announcement came on saying Killua had to go. He didn't want to but had to. 

"Wait for me." I say and kiss him deeply. "Hide near water, I'll find you soon." I say and was going to continue but I was interrupted by his lips on mine. 

I felt tears drip onto my hands. He pulls away and stands up grabing his bag. The last thing I saw was him looking back and smiles at me. 

I sit there alone in the room hoping that Killua and the others will make it out of this alive but I can't help getting a bad feeling somthing will happen. 

Soon it was my turn, standing up and grabong my bag. I step out the door and the sun blinds me. I put my hand over my eyes untile my eyes whiden at the sense. 

I was facing the forest line. As I stare into the forst it was dark and creepy. 

I inhale sharply and start walking. As I walk I think about Killua and Mito. 'Are they okay? Did Killua and Mito go into hidding? Have Kurapika, Leorio, and Zushi make it out and are together?'

So much was going through my mind but the only thing that I could say was "Killua please be safe."  
_______________________________________

AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Gon P.O.V~

I'm starting to worry, I told Killua to hid around water and I'll find him. But ever pound I come across I don't see or sense him. Also it's been a week since the games started.

The only sent I can smell is the other people. I look for footprints but don't find any. It was starting to get dark indicating I need to find somewhere to sleep.

I carry everything up a big tree and found a branch that was big enough for me to rest. I rest my back against the trunk and sit on the branch. 

I sigh and go through my bag. I pull out a sleeping bag and put it over me and us the bag for a pillow. 

Closeing my eyes I rest back and soon fall asleep. Not long after I woke up to the sound of footsteps and yelling. I look under the tree and stand still. 

Two people were goung at it trying to kill the other. I don't recognize either one of them. But I stay silent and still to not draw any kind of attention. 

They both od cours were tired and wounded. I heard a sharp cry from one because the other stabbed them in the heart. 

After that the one who was still alive limped away. I heard a thump as they fall to the ground with no cry or scream. 

I stay in my position untile I rest back and close my eyes. Thinking that I'll be okay and will investigate later. 

I was awoken up to the sun beaming down. I open my eyes slowly and sit up. I look around before yawning. Taking my sleeping bag and putting it onto my bag while taking the box and a water bottle out. 

I open it a take a bread out a break it in half. Eating the half I broke off and put the other in the box I look around for danger. 

After eating the half bread piece I open my water bottle and drink a bit of it but not much. I put every thing in my bag and soon jump down from the tree and laned on my feet.

The body's of the dead people were still there. I look for weapons and go through there bags to find more food and water bottles. I put the supplies into my bag and head east. Luckily the weather was warm as it was spring. The ground was not mushy or wet. 

I miss the woods, I miss the times at home adventuring out in the woods and camping with my friends. 

I sigh and focuse on finding Killua. He was more scared than all of everyone. 

~Killua P.O.V~

Hiding near a strean of water witch was not easy. I made a small hiding place with big rocks that were near a river I found. I hid it a bit with moss, twigs, and any thing to make it more natural so people won't be suspicious. 

I miss everyone but mostly Gon. He promised he will find me and that I should hid near a water source. But my hiding spot was so well hidden that I don't think I'll be found by anyone. 

~Gon P.O.V~

It was noon and I made it to another water source but it was a small pound. I look around ever possible hidding spot. Sighing in deafet with no luck l sit down near the water edge while looking down at the water. 

I look at my reflection and smile a bit before I heard a twig snap. I stand up quickly and pull the knife out my back pocket. Looking around for any signs of danger. 

In a flash I felt somthing go pass me. I look to the tree behind me to see a knife in it. I was then tackle to the ground. Hazel eyes stare down at me. 

It was a small women with hazel eyes, brown hair, and was surprisingly tall. I push her off and she falls onto her butt. 

As quick as I was I stand up and back away from here. She got back up but with a smirk on her ugly face. 

"Aww looks like your not my target." She says pulling out another knife. "Mmm, too bad I guess I'll just have to kill you to survive." I glare at her and gets ready. 

She was fast, swinging her knife and aiming for my vital spots. Backing up, moving side to side, I try to avoid getting hit. I put my arms up for protection. 

Trying to avoid the attacks I come up with a plan. I turn a sharp turn behind the tree and out behind it to face the girls back. I take my hand and in one swift motion I chop the croock of her neck were there is a pressure point.

She falls onto the ground unconscious. Her knife falling onto the ground beside her head. I look around before looking through her pockets. 

I probed her up against the tree and atleast leave a leaf filled with water. I leave the spot and continue my search for Killua. 

I know it will take time but I need to find him before Mito and the other's. 

Ad I walk I find a back laying in my path. I look around seeing if it's a trap. To my surprise it wasn't. I walk to the bag and crouch down. 

The only thing I find is a first aid kit. I take my bag off and but it in. I stand up and adjust the straps that way I can carry my bag better. 

Soon enough I was moving on again.


	14. Chapter 14

~Gon P.O.V~

The clouds in the sky were starting to darken. The smell of rain was coming and the birds are flying low. I can tell by how the sent of water was in the air. 

I only have a few hours untile the storm hits so I look for a cave or somthing to shelter me. Looking and looking I find a stream of water. I think about Killua but the crack of thunder startles me. 

I run through the stream and into the woods. I found a cave about three miles away. It was small but it's better than getting wet and sick. I place my bag down on the ground then sit down at the entrance of it. 

I watch as the clouds form more getting ready to burst with rain. I hum a soft tone while closing my eyes. 

I stop when I heard a bird start singing. It was singing what I was humming. I get out of the cave and look around. 

I see the bird singing on a branch about five or so feet up in the tree. It was a mocking jay. 

There a rare bird that was forced breed and released out into the while before the world went dead. 

I alsways love these birds but there also good at messaging others...my eyes whiden and I hum a soft song that I know Killua will remember. 

The rain started, drop after drop I stand there untile I'm soaked. Still humming softly as the mocking jays were singing it. 

~Killua P.O.V~

The rain was coming down hard but I was nowhere near my hiding spot. I was holding my arm desperately as I was attacked by a boy not to long ago. 

I was hunting a dear with my bow I had. I was so focuse on the dear I didn't realize the boy was around me. 

During the fight between us, his knife got impaled into my shoulder. The knife was still in my shoulder and it was deep but that wasn't my only worries.

My shoulder was also dislocated but it's been dislocated for about a few days now and it hurt like a bitch. 

As I walk to the stream I hear birds singing. I think nothing of it untile I hear what there singing. 

'It's Gon's song.' I say softly and under my breath, it made me smile. I look to see a burd on a rock. 

"A mocking jay." I say to myself and realized what was going on. Gon is trying to call find me. 

I tear up at the thought of him so close by. I carefully hum back but a different tone. Once I hear the birds sing it I stop. 

"Gon please..." Me legs gave in under me, I fall onto my knees and soon onto my side. I'm losing so much blood. "Save me...love." with that the only thing I hear was rain. 

~Gon P.O.V~

"Please Killua hum for me...please." I try and listen out as the jays sing my tone. I'm not going to give up at all. 

"Please Killua." I begged hoping he would hear me. My eyes whiden as the mocking jays sing another tone. I tear up and leave everything behind as I dash to were the tone is most strong. 

I get back to the stream and look around desperately. The sent of Killua is faint but his presence is stong. 

"Killua!" I call out to him. My gaze turn when I see a body laying down on the ground on the other side of the small stream. 

My heart stoped and my body started trembling. Laying there was Killua and blood everywhere on him. 

I rush over to him and turns him onto his back. I frantically try to see if he has a pulse. I take two fingers and his wrist, pressing my fingers to his wrist. 

"Oh thank god." I say relief that Killua was still alive. I tuck my arm under his leg then one under his head as I lift him up bridal style. 

I take back to the cave and lay him down on the ground. I go through my bag quickly to grab the first aid kit. 

I lay it down and go through it. I take out some scissors and cut Killua's shirt off of him. I take off my jacket and shirt as I use my shirt to dry him off. My shirt wasn't wet so I used it to dry him off the best I can. I take the rest of his closthes off to dry him off with my shirt.

After that I take my jacket and shirt to hang over some dry rocks to dry off. I heard a shift and a groan. I look over to Killua to see he was up. 

"Killua." I go to him and help him up. He whimpers and tears up. I look to see that he still had the knife in his shoulder. "Stay still alright this is gonna hurt." I say as I grab his cut shirt and hold it to his mouth. 

He looks at it before taking it and putting it in his mouth. "Take a few deep breaths." I hold his hand while my free one got a good grip on the knife. 

"Three...two...one." I pull ad hard as I can. Taking the knife out and the fabric around the wound. My eyes whiden as I see how fucked up his shoulder was. 

I take look to see he has tears rolling down his face while still having the fabric of his shirt in his mouth. 

"I can't bandage this up untile I pop your shoulder back in place." I can tell that by his eyes whidening he didn't want this. His hand squeezed mine, eyes tightening shut. 

I take my hand that pulled out the knife and used powerful force to pop his shoulder back. It made a loud pop and I can feel Killua relaxed and rest his head onto me. 

I sighs and lays him down before cleaning and bandaging his wound.


	15. Chapter 15

~Killua P.O.V~

I woke up to the sun beaming down on my face. My eyes try to adjust to the lighting. Looking aroun my surroundings I see I'm in a cave. Sitting up I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. Putting a hand onto it I hiss a bit. 

"Seems like your up." I whiped my head on the direction of the voice and I cover my mouth in shocked. Eyes welling up with tears as I start sobbing. I felt the arms wrap around me and pull me into a muscular chest. 

I nuzzle into the chest and sob. "I thought you died! I thought I would never see you again!" I cry out. 

"It's okay Killua I'm here now." Gon said softly while brushing his fingers through my messy hair. "Im so glad your okay now." He added.

I look up at him and change to were im sitting in his lap. My arms wraped around his neck and pulled him close. 

I nuzzle into his neck to smell his sent that calmed me down. Smiling as I feel the warmth of his body on mine made me feel safe. 

"I'm so happy your okay." I say sitting up in his lap. 

"I should be saying that, you got so beat up." He chuckles and place his hand gently on my bandaged up shoulder. 

That's when it hits me I look down and...im naked...I'M NAKED!!!! I get off him and try to hid my body from him. 

"You better have a good damn excuse why I'm naked!" I yelled flustered. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Sorry Killua. It's just, well, shit how do I say this." He thinks for a moment as I stare at him. "Short story short. I used the mocking birds to try and contact you. It seemed like you replied back and nect thing I know your passed out near a stream in the rain cover in mud and blood. I brought you back here and took your clothes off so you wouldn't get a cold. After I cleaned you up and bandage you were out. So I layed beside you because you were freezing." 

I blink a few times and blush bright red looking away ashamed but also embarrassed. "Sorry for yelling." I mumbled. Feeling a hand on my head I look back at him. 

He was smiling like an idiot. "It's alright but right now you need to heal and eat." 

My eyes lighten up. "You have food!?" 

"Yeah I do." He reatches over and grabs his bag. Opening it he takes out a few water bottles and a box. He opens it and I look at the food. 

I haven't ate in a while because I suck at hunting. Gon must of saw how I was looking at the food because he handed me the box. 

"Eat as much as you want." 

"But aren't you starving?" 

"No I can go awhile, pluse you need your strength back before we move on and find the others." He said to me and I smile. 

I dig into the food and eat what was in the box. After I was done I drink down a whole water bottle in seconds. I panted after I was finish tying to catch my breath of how fast I ate and drink. 

"Better?" Gon ask me while rest his hand onto my cheek. I look at him before closing my eyes. Putting my hand onto his and kissing the palm of his. 

"A little." I mumble against his hand. He smiles leaning in kissing me. Moving his hand from my cheek to my waist along with his other hand. 

My arms snake around his neck as I tilt my head to the side deepening the kiss more. One of my hands travel from his neck to his hair. Fingers intangle into his messy hair. 

I felt his hands traveled from my waist to my ass. Grabbing it as I gasp into the kiss giving him the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moan and blush. 

He lays me onto my back as he kiss me more. Soon breaking the kiss, traveling down my body with love bits and kisses. 

I shiver a bit before realizing I don't have clothes on and that I can't have sex untile I completely heal. I push Gon a bit and he looks up at me when he stops. 

"We can't." I mumbles he nods and lets go of me. I sits up and stretche. 

"We should get you clothes." He said. 

"You saved my underwear and pants right?" I ask him. 

"Oh yeah." He gets out the den and came back with my dry pants and boxers. I smiles in relief as he hands them to me. I put them on and relaxed. 

Thank you." I said smiling at him. He smiles back before hearing leaves rustle near the cave. He got out his knife as I back up a bit. We wait but nothing came or anything. 

Gon looks over to me and put a finger over his mouth lips as he steps out of the cave to look around. 

~Gon P.O.V~

I step out the cave as me and Killua heard leaves rustling near. When I step out I look around the sun was already up in the sky. 

As I look and step away from the cave more and go around about 2 miles from the cave. I didn't see anything or since anything at all. 

I shrugg and go back to the cave to see Killua dtill there. He was looking at me worriedly. 

"It's right Killua no one is there." I say reassuring him. 

He nods as I go and sit beside him. 

~Killua P.O.V~

I'm gald that Gon came back with no injuries. "It must of been a anime or somthing." I say. 

"Might of been but we need to keep are gard up." 

"Definitely also when are we leaving to find the other's?" 

He looks at me before the mouth of the cave. "In a few days so hopefully you will have you strength back." 

He grabs his bag and take out...my bow!

"Were did you get my bow?"

"You were holding onto it with your injured arm. You droped it so after you passed out I went and go get it." He said. "I'm going out and go get more food that way we have enough when we go get the others." 

I was going to protest but nod.


	16. Chapter 16

As a few days go by Gon and Killua pack everything up and try to find Kurapika, Zushi, Leorio, and Mito. 

Killua was feeling a little bit better but with no pain medicine he has to suffer with his wounded shoulder that is slowly healing. 

He figure it would of healed by now like all of his other wounds that he would get but it doesn't. He thinks it's because of the lack of food and water that he is consuming. 

"Gon can we take a break? we been walking for a while." Killua ask voice coming out dry indicating he is dehydrated. 

Gon stops and looks at Killua, "Sure we can take a break." He says.

Killua sighs in relief going to a nearby tree and sitting against it while resting his head on it. Taking in deep breaths to calm down and get his energy back. 

"You okay?" He looks to see Gon standing in front of him. 

He nods, "Just thirsty." Gon nods and crouch down to look through the bag. He grabs out a bottle that was almost empty. Handing it to Killua who takes it and opens it. 

He takes a few sips before sighing. "We need to find fresh water." He says and hand the bottle back. 

"I know." Gon sits down beside him. "We can find a water source and boild the water." 

"Gon how in the hell are we going to do that without a bowl or a pot?"

"True." Gon says and yawns a little.

After about 20 minutes they head out to find a pond. 

"When we find Zushi and the others are we really going to keep each other alive?"

"Killua why would you ask that?" Gon looks at him raising an eyebrow. 

"Think about it Gon not everyone will survive this...we only have about a month of this left and who ever is still alive at the end gets to go to the heaven place." 

"You know that the place was-" 

"I know I was there when they made the damn announcement, shit the place is probably not even been attacked or anything and they are saying shit." Killua rudely interrupted Gon. 

"I guess you have a point." Gon says as he looks around there surroundings. 

The forest was ooen in a way. Not a lot of hidding spots. Trees scattered but not close so there was sunshine going through the leaves. 

As they walk they soon found a small pond but they weren't alone. 

Gon can sense they weren't alone so he puts a hand out infront of Killua as he crouches down. Killua crouch down as well and scanned the area around the pond. 

They stay behind a few trees and bushes when they heard talking and footsteps. When the people step out into the open to get water Killua eyes whiden. 

He runs out behind the trees and bushes. Gon trys to stop him untile he realize who the people are. 

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Killua cryed running up to them.

The duo looks at Killua with shocked. Killua hugs them both tightly glad to see them safe and sound. 

"I'm glad your both okay." Killua said pullung away from them. Gon stands by Killua while smiling. 

"I'm glad your safe too the both of you." Kurapika looks at the both of them while smiling. 

"So how have you two been?" Gon ask putting his hands into his pocket. 

"We been alright. We haven't seen Mito or Zushi yet so were assuming they went into hiding." Leorio said. He looks at Killua's bandage shoulder as he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"Killua what happened to your shoulder?" He ask curious. 

Killua looked at his shoulder and forgot about the wound there. "I got attack while I was hunting for food because I ran out of it. Luckily Gon found me." 

Kurapika looks at Killua worriedly but smiles. "I can see all the training payed off." Killua nods and smiles. 

"So what are we gonna do now?" Leorio ask. 

"Find the other's and wait untile the end of the month." Gon said. 

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Killua says crossing his arms. "I wish they can make it an week so we can leave." He whined. 

"We wish as well Killua but this will give the opportunity for people to kill each other. Think of it this way at the end we get to be and a nice cozy house for the rest of are lives." Gon says smiling. 

They all agree with him. The four of them talk for awhile, catching up on the time the missed with each other and company. 

Walking after boiling the water from the pond with pots that Kurapika had in his bag they go and find a place to sleep for the night. 

Killua ended up getting a shirt from Leorio that he found in another person's bag. It was big but he didn't care. He burned so easily because of how his skin was. 

Sitting on the ground near a fire they talk and talk. While eatting what they had in there bags. 

Sometime later Leorio passed out on the ground. Kurapika passed out leaning onto a tree so Gon and Killua were the only one up. 

"Gon what if we can't find Mito or Zushi?" Killua ask pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"We will find them. I know there still alive so don't worry about it." Gon smiles reassuring but he knows how Killua feels. 

Mito is like a mother to Killua. Always babying him. Reality Killua is the baby in the group but he isn't innocent physically or mentally. 

"Gon I'm going to sleep." He snaps out of his thought as his lover lays down on the ground while looking at the fire.


	17. Chapter 17

~Gon P.O.V~

'A week left' I say to myself while looking around. 'A week left to find Mito and Zushi...a week left untile the games are over." 

It's been a stressful almost a month now time. The games are nit difficult but it test you on what you know for survival. 

It's hard but me, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio know how to survive in different situations by now. Were going through a lot and it is stressful. 

Trying to find Mito and Zushi is hard but we know we will be able to find them soon. Just need to be patient and look harder. 

Killua has been taking this to another level he would stay up for a long time even if it is one of are turns to keep watch at night. 

He is worried about Mito because...Mito is like a mom to Killua. A mom he hasn't had in so long and he is devastated by the fact that we can't find Mito as quickly as he would like it. 

Yes, Mito maybe my aunt but she is more of a mom to me than an aunt. She been there for everyone even from the people she doesn't know. 

Some times I wished she would die and be out of this world. I don't want to see her suffer in pain or anything anymore. I want to see her live a normal life. A life with no violence or war. 

A life when I would come home and she would scold me for getting dirty in the swamp or forest during the weekends. 

I tear up at the memories before whipping my tears away and look up at the sky as I stop walking. 

"Gon! Come on." I look to see Killua standing before me and I couldn't help but pull him into a hug and nuzzle my face into his white fluffy hair. "I...I need to find her Killua." I can feel him wrap his arms around me. He nuzzle into my neck and I calmed down a bit. 

"We will find her Gon." He says softly before pulling back slightly and cupping my cheeks and kiss me softly. I kiss back and my hand my hands hold his hips. 

"Hey love birds hurry up! We found a camp nearby!" Leorio says stomping his foot. Me and Killua look to him and pulled away as we saw the smoke above the trees. 

I ran pass Leorio and Kurapika as I run to were the smoke is coming from. I heard them run behind me and call my name. 

'It has to me Mito! It has to be!' I say repeatedly to myself as I ran faster. When I got to the sight I stop in my tracks and look around panting. Killua and the other two catched up and looked around aswell. 

There was no one...no one was near by beside them. I step around and see Killua looking at the fire and touches the wood. 

"It's still hot and smoking but now fire really. Who ever was here they must of left in a hurry."

"Guys come look at this" Leorio say while pointing to a trail of...blood and footsteps. 

"Let's go the!" I say before I can run off Killua grabbed my hand and we look at each other. 

"Are you crazy Gon!? We don't know who it could be." He says clearly worried but also wants to go aswell.

"Killua please what if it's Mito?" 

"What if it's not?" This question stop all of us in are actions and thoughts. "Think about it Gon there was 10 females and 10 males. We are four male at the moment. If we do find Zushi and Mito that will make five males and one female. We have seen more males than females and all the males have a female sent to them." He says while tightening his grip onto my arm. 

"Killua what are you saying?" I heard Kurapika ask as Killua looks down. I can teel he was going to have a break down because his body started to tremble. 

"There was Mito sent on one of the guys we encounter...." I see tears drip down his cheeks. "I didn't want to believe it at first and now I'm gettingsecond thoughts that Mito might already be dead." And with that my hand started to sting from a hard slap. 

"Your not giving up on Mito nor Zushi! Even if you found there sent on others that dosen't mean there dead!" I say while Killua look to me as he hold his cheek and let out soft whimpers. 

"Gon what the he-" Kurapika got interrupted by Killua. 

"Thanks Gon I needes that." Killua says and looks at me. "Let's go then." He said walking passed me. I grinn and follow with Kurapika ans Leorio behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

I was confused as I stand by Killua and see tears rolling down his face. I look and my heart stoped...Mito and Zushi. 

I then realized the situation there in. Zushi was panting and trying to protect Mito from a group of one male and four females. 

I growl and take my knife out and dash other. Slaming one of the girls who squealed in surprise. 

Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika joined in. I took in two girle, Kurapika one, Leorio the other girl and Killua the guy. 

Both girls came after me at once but I ducked and slid under them before getting up and kick there feet right under them. They fell and got up looking at me angrily. 

~Killua P.O.V~

Me and the guy stare at each other dangerously. It was like we were having a stare down that will not end at all. Who ever moves will surely die first. 

I look over to Zushi and Mito to see Zushi was exhausted and Mito was on the ground bleeding alot. I look back at the guy and he was charging at me. 

I flinched and as he was coming at me with the knife I take his hand as the knife went through my arm. Memories of the night when Gon found me and that boy attacked me went through me. 

I was scared and feeling the pain in my arm made the situation alot worst. I hear people calling out but couldn't hear them because my mind wanderd. 

I felt a harsh shove and I was on the ground. I quickly stood up to see Gon. "I had him Gon!" 

"Clearly not!" He looked pissed. I didn't do anything...i...didn't do anything. I look to the ground and bite my lower lip. 

"Gon! Killua! Need your help over here!" Kurapika calls as him, Leorio, and Zushi were by Mito. 

I rushed over and hold her hand while I see her barely breathing. The tears were starting to form while Gon and Leorio try and stop the bleeding. 

I close my eyes for a second and I felt a hand onto my cheek. My eyes slaped open and I see Mito beautiful but dull eyes staring at me. 

"K-Killua."

I shake my head and lean down to put are forgeads together. "Please save your strength and hang in there...please." I say softly and felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"im...s-sorry you have...to se-see me this way." Mito says softly and weakly. 

"Only if I gotten to you sooner." At this moment Gon and the other stop what they were doing they knew what was happening and Gon wanted it to end and wish this never happened at all. That Mito would be safe and not hurt...but reality is a bitch and this was something he never hoped will happened. 

"S-shhh...n-none if this i-s...your fault." 

"But it is, I'm not strong enough to protect the ones I love." I say and the tears kept coming and seem like there was no end to it at all. "Only if I was steonger I could of gotten to you in time...all of us would be okay and live happily in the house near the border."

"Killua...that news...was a lie." My eyes whiden and I pull away slightly. 

"What do you mean it was a lie?" 

"...it was ch-chrollo idea to...k-keep you close to him..." everyone took this news and was pussed but upset. I was getting fired up with a flam I never felt in my life. 

"That bitch." I mumble under my breath before I felt Mito hold my hand and to see Gon by her other side. 

"P-Promise me...yo-you both will liv-live...through this...all of y-you." She looks at all of them before inhaling sharply. I knew what was going to happened next and it broke me. 

"Mito please! Don't leave me and Gon! Don't leave us!" I yell out as Gon did the same along with the other's. I saw her eyes go dull...and...and...she takes her last breath.

I immediately felt my heart stop and tears pouring out of my eyes like a water fall. Everything around me growed dark and then nothing. Everything was dark untile I opened my eyes. 

I sit up and whimper from a mass headache I got. I look around it was already night and there was a fire. I see Leorio, Zushi, Kurapika, and Gon...but no Mito. 

My mind was so fuzzy that I don't remember really anything but the thought of Mito brought me back and I remember. The water works started up and I couldn't stop the tears that stremed from my face. 

Mito was like a mother to everyone and me not having any kind of mother love in so long untile now just broke me. I just lost that mother love probably for good now. 

She was everything to everyone and to know she is gone and will never come back tore a whole into me. 

I sobbed and sobbed untile I felt like passing out and I felt like there was nothing left to fall from my eyes but I did. I still had tears in my eyes and I wandered if this was because I haven't cryed in so much in so long. 

I flinched when I felt arms wraped around my waist and I was pulled into a comforting embrace that lead me to nuzzle into the person's chest. 

I took in there sent and knew who it was just my the scent. It was Gon holding me and I was glad for him to be there. 

After that I guess I passed out again against his chest while curled up but before I did I felt drops ontop of my head.


	19. Chapter 19

~Killua P.O.V~

It was finally over   
The Hunter Games  
The violence   
The killing  
Everything was over

Everything that has happened from the beginning of the month to the end of it changed everyone that survived the hell they went through. 

Especially the ones that survived. We saw everything that was about the world around us. Everyone trying to survive but kill just to go live in a house out of the base!

It's been hard to keep from killing myself for what happened to Mito. Hard to contain the veast that lurks inside. The bad thing was Gon is blaming himself for Mito death. In reality it's who ever came up with these damn games and that would be Chrollo. 

Oh how I just want to rip his head and spin off still connected than tear his eyes out and shove them up his ass so he can see me tear and brutally tear every lip off his body and sove his nonexistent dick up his ass. 

The thought mad me smile a little as we walk around waiting for the people from the base to come get the survivors. 

If I was honest I wish I could of been the one to die instead of Mito. I been through more heel than everyone combined. I been raped so many time from Chrollo, been forced to do what I was told with no protests, tortured and used like some kind of toy. 

I don't even know how I survived untile now and I hate it. I hate that the purest soul had to die because I couldn't get to them quick enough to rip the guys dick off and tear those ugly girls boobs off. 

I felt a hand tucked me and I tumbled a bit as I was pushed into a bug truck were it was only me, Gon, Leorio, Zushi, Kurapika, but no Mito. 

The memories of Mito flashed through my mind. I didn't know her for long but I had a strong connection to her, like a mother and son connection. 

The time when I would pass out sleeping while studying with Gon and her coming in and putting a blanket over the both of us. 

The time when I got raped and she was there so I got to talk to someone about how I felt and she would listen to everything I got to say. 

The time we first meet and how I showed her and Gon around and how we both bond over cooking surprisingly.

I miss her I miss her so much but she is in a better place now. A place with no pain, no suffering, no war, no guns, no killing, nothing...just a peaceful place for the purest souls to live for eternity. 

My surroundings was dark and there was only me but the feeling of people that I care about around me still there just can't see them at all. 

That was untile I open my eyes and realized I was laying in a bed with a oxygen mask on and a IV in my arm. I look around dazed before seeing a figure beside me. I take my hand and place it ontop of there head as they were asleep. They woke up immediately and shot up from there chair. 

"Killua your alright!" Gon said while tearing up, giving me a hug while kissing my head. 

"Gon what's going on? Where am I?" I ask while trying to sit up. I winced but had a bit of help from Gon. Propping myself on the pillows behind me and looking to him. 

"You passed out once turning the trip here and you started screaming and crying in your sleep while calling out to Mito." He says placing his hand onto my cheek. 

"Oh...oh..." I close my eyes and rest my head back completely and felt tired once again. "But where are we and where are the others?" 

"Your in the infirmary back at the base and for the othere there the same way but they will be getting out later this afternoon. You on the other hand will be waiting a few more days." He says softly and I sigh in relief knowing the other's are doing okay now. 

A thought crossed my kind about the celebration that is always held after the games to represent the victors of the survivors. 

"When is the celebration?"

"They say it will be when everyone is all healed up and back to normal." I look down and then to the ceiling before hearing the door open and looking over. 

My eyes whiden and there was tension in the air. Standing at the door way was none other than Chrollo, that bastard that fucked up me physically and mentally but also took away ever

I growled at him and struggled to get up but Gon tryed to hold me back witch I was gald he was here with me or there would of been a murder sense. 

"Now, now Killua, I just came in to check on the survivors that's all, nothing more, nothing least." Chrollo said and his voice made me growl even more at that damn bastard. "I assume your friend here has told you about the celebration. Once you all have healed the celebration while go on and you will be on your marry way." 

There was somthing going on and I didn't like it one bit. I just lay there in a uncomfortable place and soon I was glad when a nurse came into the room and Chrollo had to leave.


End file.
